1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, is directed towards a releasable and replaceable quick connect and quick disconnect apparatus for electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical applications require connector assemblies capable of coupling both wire and cable with minimal detriment to electrical efficiency and signal transmission.
A wide variety of connector assemblies are currently available in the prior art. Several currently available connector assemblies permit the fast and efficient connection and disconnection of sections of wire and cable substrates. Typically, these assemblies utilize threaded, or spring-loaded, mating components. In order to utilize these connector assemblies, mating connectors are brought into alignment and the juxtaposed mating components are then screwed, or latched, together. The process of threading or latching is reversed in order to separate the sections of the wire or cable substrate.
Although effective in most applications, currently available connector assemblies frequently suffer from two primary limitations. First, the threading and latching systems typically utilized by these assemblies can be difficult to manipulate in a confined area. For example, the limited space of a junction box or closely stacked electronic boards can make accurate alignment, and subsequent manipulation of a threaded, or spring-loaded, system extremely difficult. Second, threaded and spring-loaded systems are susceptible to becoming loosened, or even disconnected, due to exposure to external vibration. To counteract these limitations, some connector assemblies include a locking system associated with the threaded or spring-loaded systems. Although effective, this additional locking system can increase even further the problems associated with manipulation of the entire connector assembly.
A need exists for an improved apparatus that does not suffer from the limitations and disadvantages of prior devices. In particular, a need exists for an improved wire or cable connector assembly that can be quickly engaged and released.